


Wax on, wax off.

by rudbeckia



Series: Spookylux Huxloween 2018 [27]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Huxloween day 27: Trick / TreatIn which Ben dresses up for Hux.





	Wax on, wax off.

Soft music plinked in the background and diffuse lighting made the whole room seem to glow. Incense burned in the corner, sending fragrant curls coiling upwards to break and dissipate before they reached the ceiling. A light touch, barely there on his shoulder, made Ben open his eyes. A face smiled down at him.  
“Are you happy to proceed?”  
“Yes. Please.”  
“Okay. I need you to remove your shirt.”

Ben sat up, pulled off his shirt and it was taken from him and folded. When he lay down again, a smear of heat was applied to his chest and he took in a quick breath.  
“Oh, sorry. Too hot?”  
Ben’s skin tingled a little but the sensation was not unpleasant. “No it’s fine,” he reassured with a smile. “Go ahead.”  
“Okay.” Ben felt a firm hand on his skin. “Breathe all the way out. Ready?”  
Ben nodded and the beautician ripped the solidified wax from his chest. His eyes opened wide and if he’d had any breath left in his lungs he would have roared in shock. Tears prickled at the corners of his eyelids and he sniffed. The beautician sniggered.  
“First time?” he asked. Ben nodded. “Okay. If you need a break, just say _Lank, gimme five_ and you can have a rest.”

Ben needed several rests but eventually his upper arms, chest and back were smooth and hairless. Lank applied lotion that cooled and soothed his skin and when Ben slipped his shirt back on his skin felt numb.  
“How does it feel?” Lank asked with a smile.  
“Odd,” said Ben. “Kinda...” he searched for the right word. “Slinky.”  
Lank laughed and held out a card with a handwritten number on the back. “It does, I suppose. Now, you call me if you get any irritation and avoid hot baths and showers for the rest of the day. Cool is fine. Special occasion?”  
“Uh?” Ben shook his head. “No. Um... Yes. Party. I have to wear an outfit that shows...” He waved his hand up and down his torso. Lank raised an eyebrow and stifled the urge to ask for the address where this uncertain party might be held. 

Ben collected his outfit from the dressmaker’s shop on the way home. He changed quickly, peering out of the window every time he heard traffic to check if Hux’s car was pulling into the narrow, cobbled lane behind their house. When he saw it, Ben trotted downstairs and waited by the front door. Hux would come in through the yard to the back door. As Hux’s key slid into the lock, Ben slipped out of the front door and waited for a full minute before ringing the doorbell.

The door opened and Hux frowned out. He looked Ben up and down and up again, his frown turning quickly into surprise and then delight. Ben shook his glossy hair back from his face, twitched his deep red taffeta skirt and adjusted his low-cut bodice for effect more than comfort. He put on his very best sultry voice.  
“Trick or treat?” he asked.  
Hux looked Ben up and down again, then a smile spread over his face.  
“Treat,” he said and stood back to invite Ben in.


End file.
